


Boys Will Be Boys

by DavidRoseBrewer



Series: Alex/Luke Meet Uglies [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, cute fluff, meet uglies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRoseBrewer/pseuds/DavidRoseBrewer
Summary: Alex was just planning on having a nice night out with his sister, but the universe had other plans.An Alex/Luke AU where they meet under different circumstances.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Alex/Luke Meet Uglies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking about doing a series of "Meet Ugly" prompts where Alex/Luke meet under varying circumstances. 
> 
> This time up;
> 
> "My friend drags me to the concert of some boy band that I can’t stand because they didn’t want to go alone and you overhear me complaining about how awful they are and decide to prove me wrong in a heated debate"

Alex’s sister surprised him with concert tickets for his birthday this year, and it might be his favourite present he’s ever received. The night of the show had now arrived and he’d had his Backstreet Boys CD on repeat and spent longer than he would like to admit practising what he would say to Kevin given the chance. He knew he’d more than likely choke in the moment but could you blame him? The guy was gorgeous and definitely near the top of Alex’s celebrity crush list. 

Alex drove them to the venue, the two of them singing along to the CD at the top of their lungs as if they weren’t about to see the group live. He liked spending time with his sister, and tonight wasn’t going to be any different. They had fun together, and he appreciated her support when things got tough with their parents. Once at the venue, the pair queued up, bought their merchandise and joined the back of the ever-growing crowd. 

“ _Reggie, why did I let you talk me into coming here again?”_

“ _I’m telling you man, this is going to be_ _the_ _place to meet girls.”_

Alex tried not to eavesdrop on the two guys standing next to him but it was hard when everyone was standing so close together. One of the guys, the one talking about girls, was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and leather jacket. He looked fairly inconspicuous but the other stood out, looking out of place amongst the young girls and the handful of guys in attendance. He was wearing jeans with a band t-shirt that had had the sleeves ripped off. He was also wearing a beanie, with long brown hair sticking out from under it. 

Alex found himself staring at the guy’s exposed arms for just a second too long, realising with a start that he found this stranger cute. Maybe not Kevin-cute, but cute. 

“Yeah, but did it have to be such a shitty band? Can’t we find girls with some taste?”

Screw that, Alex was taking his ‘cute’ back. 

“If they had taste then why would they go for you?” 

Had those words really just come out of Alex’s mouth? Apparently they had, since the beanie guy was now turning to look at him. 

“Excuse me?”

Alex could feel himself going red as his sister and both of the guys were now looking at him but he knew he couldn’t just say nothing.

“I’m just saying, girls won’t like you if you’re rude - and complaining about a band in front of the band’s fans is pretty rude.” Alex shrugged, hoping it came off much more casual than it felt inside. His brain chastised him for not thinking before he spoke, and it was definitely unlike him. If anything, he usually _over_ thought things before speaking. 

He could feel beanie guy’s eyes boring into him, but his expression had somewhat softened from outraged into intrigued. 

“What’s your name?” was the next question out of the guy’s mouth.

“Alex.” The blonde answered tentatively.

“Okay, _Alex.”_ The beanie guy said, and Alex tried to ignore how good his name sounded coming from his lips.

“I’m Luke. _”_ He added. “So you’re into the Backstreet Boys, huh? _”_ Luke asked, and Alex could feel Luke’s eyes wandering over the Backstreet Boys t-shirt that Alex had bought and immediately put on. “Have you ever tried listening to good music instead?”

“Backstreet Boys _is_ good music.” Alex responded defensively. He knew it wasn’t to everyone’s taste, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t good. It was catchy and upbeat, and it made him want to dance. That counted as good in his books. “What do you think is good music?” He asked. He had a few ideas based off Luke’s appearance but he knew better than anyone not to judge a book by its cover.

“Actual music.” Luke replied, although there was a joking tone to his voice now. “Green Day, Blink-182, Good Charlotte, Foo Fighters, Sunset Curve.”

Okay, so the book’s cover hadn’t been too far off this time.

“Those are pretty good.” Alex conceded. “Although I haven’t heard of the last one.”

“Well now you have. Sunset Curve, it’s the band Reggie and I are putting together.” Luke grinned, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pulling him away from the conversation he’d struck up with Alex’s sister. “We’re going to be legends.”

Alex raised his eyebrow skeptically, although quite frankly, he admired the confidence.

“Yeah we’re just trying to find a drummer and then we’ll be ready to rock.” Reggie chimed in.

“No way! Alex plays the drums.” His sister unhelpfully supplied, although Alex did appreciate the reaction it got from Luke. It was a mix of surprise and intrigue, and Alex definitely didn’t hate the way the other boy was looking at him.

“So do you only play this boyband crap or do you play real music too?” Luke asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“This is real music.” Alex deadpanned. “Just because you don’t like it doesn’t make it any worse than your music.”

“Okay okay, this is real music.” Luke agreed, despite a heavily sarcastic tone. “But do you play the other stuff?” He asked, repeating his previous question.

“I mean I’ve never played in front of people, but yeah I’ve played your kind of music.” Alex shrugged.

“Great.” Luke smiled, grabbing something from his pocket before bouncing over. It was only when he grabbed Alex’s arm that Alex realised it was a pen. “This is my phone number, well it’s my parents’ number but just ask for me. Give me a call tomorrow and we can work out a time for you to come and try out for us.” He explained, scrawling a phone number onto Alex’s bare forearm. 

Alex’s jaw was slack, staring at his arm in surprise as Luke slid the pen back into his pocket and moved back. The sheer confidence was astounding, but he also couldn’t believe that a boy had given him his phone number. Sure, it was for platonic music-based purposes, but Alex was chalking it up as a win.

“What if I don’t want to join your band?” Alex asked once his brain kicked back into gear.

“Dude, Sunset Curve is going to be famous. Who wouldn’t want to be a part of that?” Luke replied without a second of hesitation.

Before Alex had a chance to formulate a response, the lights dimmed and a huge scream went up as there was movement coming from the stage. The show was starting, but for some reason Alex found that he just wanted to talk to Luke some more.

“Enjoy the show, Alex.” Luke smiled at him before turning back to Reggie.

And enjoy the show, Alex did. He jumped, he screamed, he danced, he sang. 

Plus each time he happened to glance over at Luke, Luke already seemed to be looking at him. Usually Alex would assume the worst, that he was being judged or being made fun of. But something about Luke was different. His face was so… soft, and he always gave Alex a warm smile whenever he caught him watching. There was even that one moment during _We’ve Got It Goin’ On_ where he thought he saw Luke singing along.

The concert seemed to be over as quickly as it began, and they were soon filtering out of the venue. Alex didn’t want the evening to end, he was on a real high that he didn’t want to come down from. He _did_ want to hang out with Luke more, to get to know him better. At least the phone number scrawled on his arm gave him the possibility of seeing him again. Sure, he’d have to play drums in front of other people but it seemed like a small price to pay. 

“It was nice to meet you.” Alex found himself blurting out as they reached the sidewalk and had to go their separate ways.

Luke looked amused, but quickly covered it with a smile. “You too, make sure you call me. You know, about the band thing.” He added, throwing a wink in Alex’s direction when the other two had their backs turned. With that and a final wave, he and Reggie set off down the sidewalk away from them. 

Yep, the tickets definitely won the best birthday present award. In fact, Alex wasn’t sure anyone would ever be able to top them. He set off with his sister towards the car, already daydreaming about Luke as he hummed Backstreet Boys songs to himself and thought about what he was going to say when he rang the phone number on his arm tomorrow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it even half as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for some more of these coming up, I just need some more fics out there where they don't break up - even if I have to write them myself!


End file.
